


Birthday boy

by Sorrelglade



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators, i pulled out all the stops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: Its Leviathan's birthday.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 182





	Birthday boy

Leviathan's birthday was today. You had plans for him. Big plans. You got his present ready putting everything into a box and taping it shut. You heard from the other brothers that they didn't make any plans other than a few gifts that he wants so you think he would really love what you had planned.

You sent him a message saying happy birthday and a cute message saying for him to be ready. He replied with a confused sticker and you sent him a flirty one back. You cant reveal your plans yet.

You have the present safely tucked away under your arm as you knock on the door. Levi answers.  
"Hey… I know humans normally do a big party for their birthday but I'm not really into that… I hope your-"  
"Levi sweetheart… what I have planned can be enjoyed from the comfort of your room." You silenced his lips with your finger. 

He nervously let you in and sat on the futon you two cuddle and sit on when your game. You sent the box in his lap and tell him to open it.  
"Did you get me a limited edition Lord of the Shadows cloakless figurine with detachable crown?" Levi asked.  
"I… think you would like this gift a little more" you replied.  
Leviathan ripped the paper with shakey hands. Something about the tone of your voice and how you are acting is really suspicious…

"It's… oh… wh-what why did you get me this!?" Leviathan said as he saw the contents.  
Inside the box was an assortment of lewd toys. A buttplug, a pair of handcuffs, some aphrodisiac lewd, that according to your research, only affects demons and a gag laid in the box.  
"We are going to use them." You said as you removed your shirt revealing the final present, you in lingerie.

Leviathan wasn't sure what to make of all of this. He wanted every bit of it. Please don't let this be a cruel joke. Your clothes were discarded except for the lingerie. Leviathan couldn't help but whimper and gawk. You look way too hot to be fucking an icky otaku like him.

"So are you gonna be a good boy and get ready? Or do you need some help?" You purred into his ear before biting his neck. Your hand rubbed his member through his pants making Leviathan moan. Oh if he is dreaming don't wake him up.  
"I-I… I wanna be a good boy…" he whined and bit his lip. You pull away giving him some room. He removed his hoodie and shirt but hesitated on removing his pants. Levi felt so nervous about removing them. You haven't seen him completely naked before. Previous sexytimes have always been quickies mostly clothed. 

"Do you need some help, Levi? Poor thing…" you said as you reached around him, untied the string of his sweats and slowly pulled down his pants. Leviathan was hoping you'd give him a few more moments.  
"Turn around. Be a good boy for your human." You teased. Leviathan's clothed dick, already hard was poking right at your face. He closed his eyes as you removed his underwear. Waiting for you to laugh. maybe be repulsed and just storm out. Instead, he was met with a wet tongue stroking itself across his length. You give it a few playful strokes with your hand and stand up to convert the futon from couch to bed.

"You look so tense. My poor Levi. Don't worry your human is gonna take good care of you." You said.  
Leviathan's face was beet red. He wanted a more intimate touch right now.  
"Lay down Levi. I got something special planned." You purred.  
Leviathan obeyed half because he wanted to the other half out of fear that you wouldn't like it if he didn't listen. 

First thing you did was cuff your demon. You cuffed his right hand then thread the other through the bars of the "headboard". The cuffs dug into Leviathan's wrists when he tried to move them.  
"You look so pretty like this Levi." You praised him. He could only squirm in reply. 

You reach for the plug. it's not very large but it vibrates. You turn it on just to check on the batteries and the toy replied with a buzz. Leviathan gripped his chains and whimpered. He wants that inside him please.

You pour some of the devious lube onto your fingers to help get Leviathan ready. He was nervous so you were very very generous with the lube. You got the one with the aphrodisiac hoping it would help him just relax and enjoy the ride. Slowly you worked him loose enough to the point him to accept the plug. You slid it in gently then using a remote you turned it up a little. Leviathan started panting as pre dripped from his member. It felt good. Not good enough to cum.. but he isn't going to make any complaints.

You wiped your hands off and give Leviathan's erection a few long teasing licks. The aphrodisiac was starting to kick in. He was panting, moaning, and trying to buck into your face desperate to get off.  
"Levi you are being very naughty." You teased.  
"… I need to cum… make me cum! I need to!" He whined.  
"Levi am I going to have to gag you?" You asked in that same teasing tone.  
"No no please seriously. Don't Gag me. I… I'm scared of being gagged like this." Leviathan admitted. He was very serious. Not being able to say no right now in such a compromising position scared him.  
"That's fine Levi. If you are not comfortable with it we won't use it. But you need to be a good boy and not move your hips if you want my help." You said.  
Leviathan nodded in response.

Besides you have a better way of silencing this demon otaku.

You angle yourself over his face. You grab the remote for the plug and hold it in your hand.  
"Levi. If you are a good boy and help your human out I'll turn it up." You said.  
That was all he needed to hear. He desperately started to lick your clit lapping up the juices from your wet folds. You let out a moan of approval and respond by turning up the plug up a notch. Leviathan continued vigorously lapping and sucking your sex hoping to gain your approval. You replied by suddenly turning up the speed. Leviathan gasped and moaned as he took a breather but when he plunged back in he was too distracted by his own pleasure to eat you like before. You sadistically turned the vibrations to lower than they were before.

"You need to please your human first." You taunted.  
"Nugh, please… I can't take anymore." Leviathan begged.  
"Please what?" You asked.  
"Please please please let me cum. I need to fuck. I need you to fuck me now!" He growled in sexual frustration.  
"Normally I would have you ask nicely. But since it is your birthday…" you smiled. 

You had no issues sliding down onto his member. You were done with the foreplay. It was time you ride this snake. You got into a rhythm and set the plug on a medium-high setting. Leviathan, of course, wasn't going to let you do all the work and was thrusting himself into you. Moans filled the room. 

You heard a metallic snap. Like metal was snapped. You felt hands touch your hips. Leviathan was now in demon form. You were lauded carefully down beneath Leviathan.  
"I can't take anymore… what did you do to me?!" He growled.  
Guessing he didn't read all the details about the lube. You don't get the chance to explain yourself before Leviathan starts pounding into you. You never seen him like this before. You liked it, but you feared the consequences of not explaining what was in the lube.

You came several times before the aphrodisiac wore off on Leviathan. You were both spent covered in sweat and in desperate need of a shower. Leviathan pulled the plug out and turned it off and got you a blanket. He joined you underneath it holding you closely. Before you pass out completely you tell yourself to get some different lube.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday weebsnek


End file.
